


Шаг под Солнце

by Kursnic



Category: Lessa (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, все оч плохо (как всегда), латентный пейринг Рано/Белый, после окончания второго сезона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Иногда для единственного шага нужно очень много сил.





	

Бог ненавидит его, Белый знает это наверняка.  
Жестокие золотые лучи прожигают кожу, плоть и кость, прожигают саму память о том, что когда-то было им. Спасение — обломанная, будто старые тигриные зубы, стена с торчащими стальными прутами. Она дарит немного тени, но за тенью еще нужно поспеть. Чертово искусственное солнце живет по своему графику и движется не с востока на запад, а с юга на север, согласно четким ритмам программ, что питают его. Кажется, огромное троеглазие высматривает новых жертв. Зрачки движутся с жутким едва уловимым скрежетом, который — Белый готов спорить на что угодно — слышат только D-люди, обреченные заживо гореть под укоряющим взглядом.  
Он едва успевает за тенью — благодатно длинной по утрам и мучительно короткой после полудня. Солнца движутся по заведенным орбитам внутри рукотворного небосвода, их привычки легко отследить. Белый иногда смотрит вверх, в нестерпимую белизну такого близкого микрокосмоса и гадает, что за время суток сейчас там, снаружи? Выберись он отсюда, куда ему идти дальше? Все то немногое, что у него было, он самолично разорвал, разгрыз на мелкие куски и проглотил, как самую горькую из пилюль.  
Иногда он вспоминает о Калебе, о последнем послании своего наставника и творца, и думает, что наверняка сошел с ума. Из-за жажды и бессонницы перед глазами порой возникают видения, которые хочется проклясть и благословить. Калеб приходит время от времени, чтобы растрепать подожженные солнечными зайчиками волосы. Минди-Минди садится рядом и так знакомо толкает в плечо, упирается в бедра острыми коленками. Когда она уходит, Белый с удивлением понимает, что в его теле еще осталось несколько капель влажной соли, которые проступают в уголках глаз.  
Голод кажется хорошим другом и Белый даже рад его появлению: так сложнее заснуть. Считать дни становится проще, а все мысли теперь сосредотачиваются на том, чтобы держаться подальше от всеобъемлющей белой ненависти Всевышнего, которая день за днем гоняет его по кругу.  
Когда неподалеку раздается эхо выстрелов, в Белом остается только отупелая привычка выживать. Он даже радуется тому, что скоро придут люди и положат всему конец. Он загнан, он измучен, он слаб. Бог, отобравший у него все, по-прежнему ненавидит его.  
Они появляются на третий день после приветственной канонады патронов: запыленные, грязные и уставшие едва ли не больше, чем он сам. Белый не двигается с места, хотя солнечное пятно подбирается к носкам сапог. Он понимает: его изматывающая погоня за жизнью подошла к концу. Он расправляет плечи и смотрит прямо в черный зрачок огнемета с кривой улыбкой проигравшего.  
— Ты?!  
Из-за спин повстанцев — ныне победителей! — появляется рыжий любимчик Всевышнего. Он подходит без страха, снимает с себя куртку и накидывает на голову Белого. Черная кожанка пахнет терпким мужским потом, кровью и гарью. А, может, гарью пахнет он сам?  
— Паршиво выглядишь, — солнечно улыбается рыжий. — Пошли, найдем тебе местечко потемнее.  
Он обхватывает Белого за плечи и у того подкашиваются ноги — то ли от усталости, то ли от счастья. Теперь он знает наверняка: Бог любит его.


End file.
